1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device having self-ID information, and more particularly to a memory device including an information storage unit for storing information related to the memory device, such as a defect address, a manufacturing factory, a manufacturing date, a wafer number, coordinates on a wafer and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, if a defect is found in a memory device after a packaging process has been completed, it is supposed that other memory devices simultaneously manufactured together with the memory device having the defect have the same defect. Thus, it is necessary to conduct a performance test with respect to the memory devices.
However, in the past, there is no way to find information about the memory device, such as a defect address, a manufacturing factory, a manufacturing date, a wafer number, coordinates on a wafer and the like, so it is very difficult to precisely discriminate memory devices having the defect from among plural memory devices. In addition, relatively long time is required for discriminating the memory devices having the defect from among plural memory devices.